


More blinding than the sun

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Walks On The Beach, matching outfits, they are soft and love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: It’s their second anniversary today and Chan wants to make this day special.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	More blinding than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s day to all of you, I hope you can have a good day. And enjoy my first Minchan. Ignore the fact that the plot is happening in June, I may have thought about “blueprint” a little too much while writing this.

“You are acting a little strange…” Minho scoffs in between kisses.

It is kind of true.

Chan is acting somehow out of usual.

It may be due to the fact they slept late the night before, they made love more than once and they are still naked and cuddling in their bed.

It is almost noon and they did not only sleep in but they have been awake for a couple hours doing nothing but kissing and talking and it feels so good to be with the love of the love of your life in your bed and be lazy for once.

June marks the start of summer, but it is actually still a little cold outside, especially in the morning. Another good excuse to stay in bed if you don’t have to go to work.

But all this is not the reason Chan acts a little odd.

Today it’s their second anniversary.

And although they made sure to celebrate the night before – and Chan is sure will be sore for a couple days because Minho is indeed something else in bed – he still wants to do something different for the day.

Minho is not the romantic type, he doesn’t love sweets and receiving gifts, he is pretty simple to please actually but what if Chan wants to spoil him sometimes?

“I want to bring you to see something, today.”

Minho tilts his head adorably at that, curious.

“I know you maybe want to stay in but I really want to see the sea with you on our anniversary.”

Minho smiles softly at his words and nods, kissing his lips again and Chan manhandles him in his lap, never stopping kissing him.

“I’d love to.”

Chan kisses him again, his hands on his waist as he tugs him closer, Minho letting out a little yelp at that but kissing back when Chan attacks his lips voracity.

Chan can’t have enough of Minho, it’s like the other is never close enough, Chan wants their love to consume him completely.

Minho is so sweet, so good, so amazing and so beautiful. So everything.

And he deserves the best, especially for being such a lovely boyfriend for two entire years.

And even if Minho would love to stay in bed all day and kiss him, make love, have him under his soft touch, they end up going out to eat lunch and after that directly to the beach.

Chan loves the sea, Minho always says he must be a sea creature, he fell in love with Chan on a summer day and their first date was on the beach, their first kiss on the sand and Chan is sure the first time he told Minho he loved him was on a beach too.

While they took time in dressing for the date, Minho insisted to dress in white matching outfits and he wanted to do it quickly but having Chan all over him and kissing his body while he dressed took indeed a lot more time.

Lover boy.

That’s what everyone told Minho when he first went on a date with him. Chan loves, he is good at loving. He is good at taking care, he is good at giving 100% for a relationship and communicate and make Minho feel like the most loved person in the world.

He wouldn’t change a thing from the past two years, if not even more since Chan and him have been friends before getting together. And Minho himself called him a lover boy, a boy _“that would make a great boyfriend”_ and one time, Chan’s answered that he _“would be honored to test that with his best friend”_ and yes, he was cocky for that, and panicked right after saying it but Minho accepted because at the end of the day, his crush for his best friend was right there before his eyes, and it was completely required.

The beach is somehow their place, they went there with their friends too – having Changbin and Hyunjin with them was funny and the others as well, drinking and watching the sun go down – and now they are alone, except for some random people and kids, far from them anyways.

Which means kissing without a chorus of fake disgusted noises.

They walk near the water and sit on the big rocks, watching the waves crashing.

Chan looks at the sun and then at Minho and he feels like crying. For once in his life everything feels like home.

Minho’s eyes are glassy from looking at the view in front of him, then the water and the brave ones that are swimming already.

Chan sits beside him, one hand on his and Minho takes it, intertwining their fingers and smiling at himself. That smile always puts Chan in a happy state, Minho shaking his head a little incredulous of the situation and closing his eyes, smiling with his teeth in a way Chan’s stomach flips.

“One day I want to teach you how to swim.” Chan says, more to himself than his boyfriend but Minho hears him clearly and laughs softly, holding his hand tighter.

“You’ll protect me from the scary waves?”

“Sure thing.” Chan leans in to kiss his temple, his other hand on Minho's shoulder to get him closer.

Minho stays in place for a while, head falling on Chan’s shoulder and humming softly at his boyfriend’s words. Minho loves to hear Chan speak about what he likes, he feels included in his life, he feels part of it, he knows he is, and he loves to be.

They stand up to go further from the sea, on the warm sand and place a tiny blanket to sit there – truth being told, Minho sits in Chan’s lap after not only a couple minutes actually – to look at the whole view.

It is still not getting too late, if they would have known it was so hot outside they would have probably dressed differently, but it’s ok like that as well.

Minho looks happy, hands in the sand playing and looking for tiny shells and glass pieces, Chan kissing his head from time to time and patting it when he finds something.

They don’t need many words, don’t need to communicate much, they know each other enough and they feel at ease with each other to be completely fine with only the peaceful sound of the crushing waves and wind blowing slightly.

They get up after short to keep looking for shells – Minho finds relaxing pouring hot wax in the big ones to make candles and Chan loves to light them when they take long baths so it’s a win-win for both – and when Minho is satisfied with what he finds, he goes back to their little blanket and sits down looking at Chan still standing and looking at the sun slowly approaching the water.

Minho looks at his back and sighs. He is so _damn_ beautiful, with that long sleeved white shirt, his rings shining like little sparkles on his fingers and his dangly earring while he moves his head to turn to Minho and then back at the view.

Minho remembers when they bought that couple earrings, they have been going to work with them on, like a tiny token, like a reminder they are not alone on trying times. To remind them someone is waiting home, someone is loving them unconditionally.

Chan looks so gorgeous with that outfit on, Minho smiles at himself for convincing him early that day to match after a long while.

Minho is so in love, he would have never thought he would be able to.

Chan is like the only person that can convince him perfect men exists. Minho can count of his boyfriend in any situation, Chan is lovable, a soft partner and a protective friend. He is the most amazing person he knows.

One day, he will be given the opportunity to ask this man to marry him, Minho is sure, there is nothing that he would love more.

Chan turns to sit next to him, both looking at the sun going down little by little.

“You’re not cold?”

“Not at all…” Minho has his chin on his hand and watches as the sun is almost gone into the sea.

“Happy anniversary, love of my life.” Chan says looking at him.

“Happy anniversary, Channie,” Minho leans in to kiss him, “I love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you too.” Chan hold his face in place with his hands on his cheeks, slowly deepening the kiss and Minho lets him do, finding his pace and running with it for a hot while.

Chan hands fly to his hair, ruffing it a little and parting from him just to look Minho in his dark eyes.

“Thank you for letting me love you all this time.”

“Thank you for loving me,” Minho takes Chan’s hands in his and kisses them softly, whispering on them, “and for giving me the pleasure to love you.”

All the time they have been together, that time healed them from things they didn’t even know they suffered from, they learned patience and love, and nothing could ever take that from them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very soft for them and I will definitely write more of them in the future.  
> hope you enjoyed, don't forget to comment and leave kudos for the author that mostly lives for that motivation.


End file.
